1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dust collector and, more particularly, to a dust collector having a lid-opening apparatus assembled thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent M336816 discloses a dust-collecting assembly having a support structure, a dust collector installed on the support structure, and a container. The dust collector includes a lid connected thereon. The lid has a first position in which the lid is spaced from the container so that the container can be moved and a second position in which the lid is abutted against the container to provide a seal therebetween. A base is provided on the support structure and adjacent to the dust collector. A handle has a proximal end pivotally connected with the base. The handle further associates with a bar connected with one side of the lid of the dust collector. The lid will move up to the first position to facilitate the movement of the container when the handle is pulled up. The lid will move down to the second position when the handle is pulled down. The container includes an exhaust chamber formed thereon. The exhaust chamber can provide a vacuum condition to secure a bag installed in the container. A control system provided on one side of the support structure is used to control the dust collector.
According to the prior art, the base is provided on the support structure, and the bar is connected with one side of the lid. While the handle is pulled, the lid is imbalanced because only one side of the lid will move up and the other side of the lid will move down. Moreover, the imbalanced lid will make the container difficult to be removed when the handle is pulled up.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.